I Think I'll Go To Boston
by liveforcolorx13
Summary: With Valentina dead Chloe and Alek are re-assigned a new pride in Boston. Will a fresh start in a new city be enough to fix the rift between the two? Chloe/Alek pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm not sure how this is going to go. Just a word. I do not believe that Brian, Valentina, or Jasmine are actually dead, but for this story's sake, I am going to say they are. Lets go!**

Chloe was sitting home with her Mum explaining to her about her being Mai, and why a random man she thought was a potential business partner tried to kill her, when the doorbell rang. "Stay here." Chloe said to her mother, just in case it was another assassin at the door. Though she highly doubted that if they were coming to kill her, they would ring the bell. Assassins usually skip the formalities. They're peculiar like that.

Chloe opened the door ready for an attack but instead found Alek looking distraught, and covered in blood. "Oh My God Alek. What happened?" Chloe asked, about to demand he tell her right that instant, until she noticed ten other mai standing at the bottom of her steps.

"Chloe." Her Mum called from the couch. "Who's at the door?" She asked.

"Um Alek, and some friends . . ." Chloe said unsure of what to call the other mai. "Um come in, I guess." She said opening the door and standing back.

Alek walked in, followed by the 10 older mai ranging from the ages 25 to about 50. "Chloe who are these people?" Meredith asked not completely comfortable with a group of strange men in her home. "And Alek! What the Hell happened to you!" She yelled dashing into the kitchen and grabbing multiple dish clothes, and soaking them.

"I'm fine Mrs. King." Alek assured her. "Really." He said, though he knew he wasn't fine.

"I don't want to hear it young man. Sit." She said gesturing to the bar stool behind him.

Alek looked ready to protest. "I would do it Alek. Over caring mother is better than exceedingly ticked off mother." Chloe said and Alek complied.

Mrs. King washed the blood off of Alek's face, and arms then left the room to get the first aid kit. "So are you going to tell me what happened, and why you look like this?" Chloe asked him.

"Jasmine and Valentina are dead." Alek said straight-out.

"WHAT?" Chloe and her mother, who had come back into the room, said at the same time.

"How?" Chloe demanded, tearing up slightly. She might have only been friends with Jasmine for a few months, but they had become close.

"Zane." Alek said.

"Like Jasmines boyfriend Zane?" Chloe asked confused.

"Yes, who also turned out to be my brother." Alek said looking down.

"Your brother? I didn't even know you had a brother. Where is he now I am going to kill him." Chloe said fiercely.

"He's dead. I killed him. Which is how I ended up like this." Alek said numbly.

"Alek, I . . . "Chloe faltered, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Whatever." Alek said in typical him fashion. Push emotions aside, deal with the task at hand.

"So why are all of you here?" She said gesturing around her to the mai men. "Not that I am unhappy to see you," She said quickly after, and Alek couldn't help but smile internally. Even after everything that had happened, she was still trying to be polite, and not hurt anyone's feelings. "But couldn't Alek have just come to tell me alone?" She asked.

"Yes I could have, but that's not all we are here for." Alek said. "Now that Valentina is dead Chloe, we have no pride leader, and it is no longer safe for you. We contacted the other prides, and well they want us to go to Boston."

"BOSTON?" Chloe shouted. "I can't go to Boston. My whole life is here. School, my Job, my friends and family."

"I know Chloe but you are an underage mai, and the Uniter. You have to be under a pride or it could be dangerous. The guys are here to watch your mother while we are gone." Alek said trying to be gentle.

"How long do we have to be away for?" Chloe asked realizing that Alek was right.

"I don't know. Until we get a new leader, but our plane leaves in three hours. You need to go pack." Alek told her.

Chloe looked at her mother. "Go Chloe. I need you to be where it's safe for you. Go upstairs and pack." Chloe's eyes shined with un-spilled tears. "And you Alek." Mrs. King said tuning to the young British mai, "You are going to sit here while I bandage you up, and then you are going to take my daughter away from here and keep her safe." Meredith looked him in the eyes. "Do you understand me?" She questioned.

"Yes Mrs. King." He said and let his gaze follow Chloe as she made her way upstairs to pack. A few of the mai followed to stand guard outside her room. He could hear Chloe upstairs on the phone with Amy, then Paul explaining what was happening. "Joe." He called to one of the guards, who looked over at him. "I need you to keep constant watch on Chloe's friends Amy and Paul." He said.

"Why? They're human and the order didn't target them." He said.

"I don't care." Alek said tightly. "They are important to Chloe, and if anything happened to them she would never forgive herself. I want it done." Joe nodded then stepped out of the house to make a phone call.

Mrs. King who had been quiet during the time she was bandaging up Alek looked at him. "Thank you." She said quietly. Alek didn't have to ask what she was thanking him for. He already knew. "You can get up now." She said, and Chloe came down the stairs. Meredith hugged the young man she trusted with her daughter's life, well now lives, and he hugged her back. She then moved on to Chloe who was still standing on the last step. "Be careful." She whispered looking at her daughters bright eyes. "Stay with Alek. Be good, and call whenever you can."

"Mum." Chloe cried, and locked her arms around her mother. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh Darling." She said stroking her daughter's hair. "This isn't your fault." She pulled back to look into her eyes. "Now go, and know I love you. No implieds."

"I love you too." Chloe said giving her one last hug and a kiss before walking out the door with Alek, and the mai guards, who took up station around the house. Alek led her to a waiting car and she got in placing her bags at her feet. As they drove away she gave one last parting glance at her house, unsure of when she would return.

**So what did you think? Should I continue? Tell me in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and the dozens of favorite story alerts! I had a big smile on my face! P.S. I have a warning for all of you. I'm not sure if you know but Hurricane Irene is coming, and I am in an area that is located on its intended path. They have a warning to lose power for 3 days, so it is a possibility that I will lose power and not be able to update! So I apologize beforehand if that does happen, and to anyone on the hurricanes path hope you are all safe!**

"What happened?" Chloe asked quietly, breaking the silence that had taken residence in the car for the previous 10 miles.

"What?" Alek asked, though did not look over at her.

"How did Zane manage to kill Valentina and Jasmine?" Chloe wondered.

"I don't know exactly. We think that he managed to get Jasmine out of the house so she wouldn't be there to stop him when he killed Valentina. He poisoned her, and when Jasmine came home they fought, but Jasmine didn't have a weapon, and he stabbed her." Alek said angrily.

"Alek, I'm sorry." Chloe said brushing away the tears in her eyes.

"For what Chloe?" He asked, not meaning for it to come out as harsh as it had sounded.

"Everything." She said looking at her feet. She wasn't just sorry for him losing Valentina and Jasmine, by his own brother's hand, and then having to kill him himself. She was sorry that he had heard her say she might be in love with Brian. She hadn't wanted to hurt him. She truly was sorry for everything.

"Whatever." He said gripping the wheel. Alek wasn't angry at Chloe. Sure he was a little pissed that she had chosen her human over him, but he was angrier that he spent the next hours running around on rooftops to get out his frustration instead of going home where he should have been saving Valentina and Jasmine. "All that matters is that you weren't harmed."

"About that . . ." Chloe said trailing off, not exactly sure how to tell him. His only family members had just been killed, how was she going to tell him that she had lost another life that night too?

"What happened Chloe?" Alek asked his voice tight.

"Well after I turned, I started getting e-mails from my father, and he knew that I was mai." Chloe started.

"How could you have been sure it was your father?" Alek questioned.

"When I was little, before he left, we wrote a book together. It was called Hannah Hannity and the Magic Cable Car. I hadn't even remembered it but he sent a line from the book, and I asked my Mum about it, and she gave me one of the copies we had made. Only my Dad could have known it." Chloe said. "Only my Dad _should_ have known it." Chloe said rephrasing her words. "We talked for a few months, and this morning he e-mailed me saying he was in the city and he wanted to see me. I agreed to meet him at the old cable car museum that we used to go to, but when I got there the Order was waiting for me." Chloe noticed Alek's knuckles going white as they clenched the steering wheel. "I fought off the first round of men, but when I was trying to leave a woman was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, and . . ." Chloe chocked up. "She shot me." Alek's face turned white. "I'm sorry Alek. I didn't know, I just wanted to see my father." She was crying full out now. "Then Brian came in after he heard the guns shots."

"What was he doing there?" Alek interrupted.

"He had followed me, and he thought I was in danger. So he came in and I was dead on the stairs but I came back to life and I kissed him and . . . and then he died." Chloe said and a whole new round of tears fell.

Alek thought he would be happy that Brian was dead and finally out of the picture, but Chloe had cared for him and all his death was doing was hurting her, and he never wanted that. Alek pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road and looked at Chloe. "Chloe look at me. I'm sorry." He said softly, and Chloe wrapped her arms around him. The moment wasn't romantic; it was two grieving people taking refuge in the other's arms.

They stayed like until Chloe's crying subsided and she pulled back. "Um . . . We should probably get going." She said, and Alek nodded pulling the car back onto the road, and driving the rest of the way to the airport in silence.

**What did you think? It was short I know but I am going to update another chapter in a few hours so check back for that! Now go review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have internet again it was out for a while because of the storm. Not sure when the next chapter will be up. Not many people have reviewed asking for more. This chapter is going to be very short though. Forgive me it is 2am :/ but I said I would put up another chapter today, but it is not really today anymore is it? Oh dear I am talking to myself, I better start with the story. **

Chloe and Alek arrived at the airport, and made their way through the check points only talking to one another when necessary. The pair was still raw from the nights events, and weren't in the conversation mood. A half an hour before 3am they loaded the plane and took their seats, which to Chloe's distaste were in first class.

The well-dressed flight attendants strode up and down the aisle looking wide awake despite the late hour. "Can I get you two anything?" One of the younger blonde attendants asked Chloe.

"No. I'm good." Chloe said turning to look out the window.

"And you?" She asked turning to Alek. Chloe picked up on the attendant's now flirty manner.

"Nothing." Alek said abruptly. The girl looked taken back but smiled anyways and moved on, telling them to call her if they needed anything.

"The flight to Boston is just over 6 hours." Alek told Chloe. "Once we are in the air I suggest you try and sleep. We will be landing at 11."

"But I thought you said the flight was only six hours. That's nine from now." Chloe questioned.

"Boston and San Francisco have a 3 hour time difference." Alek explained.

"Oh right." Chloe said and turned back to the window.

Minutes later the flight attendant who had spoken to them earlier came over the intercom. "Hello passengers. My name is Maggie and we will be taking off in two minutes." She said perkily. "If you look above you, you will find oxygen masks in case of an emergency. If turbulence occurs a seat belt sign will flash in front of you. If you see it please do as instructed. Before we take off please check to make sure all baggage in the overhead compartments are secure, and your table in front of you is in the 'down' position. If you need any help just ask me or one of the other attendants. Finally thank you for flying American Airlines and have a good flight." She finished and placed the intercom down, then moved to help and elderly couple secure their belongings.

"Here chew this." Alek said handing Chloe some gum after they were buckled.

"What for?" She asked.

"It helps keep your ears from popping." He said and she took it, putting it into her mouth.

"Thanks" She said smiling as the plane took off, and Chloe found Alek was right. The gum did stop her ears from painfully popping. Minutes later Maggie came on the intercom again informing the passengers they were free to unbuckle and use the restroom.

Chloe unbuckled herself and pulled her ipod out from her carry-on bag, putting on a playlist she could use to block out the noise of the airplane, but still fall asleep to. After a few songs Chloe felt her eyes getting heavy and she felt sleep taking over. Her ipod was still going as she lost consciousness, softly playing Augustana's 'Boston'. In her dazed state Chloe remembered thinking it was ironic that that was the song playing.

(**Song lyrics below. If you do not know the song you should go listen to it!)**

_She said I think I'll go to Boston  
>I think I'll start a new life,<br>I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,  
>I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,<br>I think I'll get a lover and fly him out to Spain...  
>Oh yeah and I think I'll go to Boston,<br>I think that I'm just tired  
>I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...<br>I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,  
>I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice... oh yeah,<em>

Chloe last thought was that yes, that some snow would be nice. Maybe Boston wouldn't be so bad.

**What do you think? Review if you want me to post the next chapter soon. I am not trying to be pushy but I have a few other stories going, and if one isn't really in demand I will write the others before update this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all who reviewed because of you I decided to post today. So keep them up or I will send a jackal after you! And not the hot and friendly kind!**

"Chloe." Alek said softly. "Wake up."

"No." She groaned as she snuggled into her seat.

"Chloe you have to get up now." Alek said shaking her shoulder.

Chloe groaned again but opened her eyes, looking disoriented for a moment, but memory of the nights events came rushing back. "Where are we?" She asked.

"The pilot says we are about 10 minutes from landing. I wanted to wake you so you could get your stuff together." Alek explained.

"Umm is it okay if I use the bathroom?" She asked picking up her carry-on bag before slipping by Alek. When she reached the rest room she looked at herself in the mirror. Her blonde curls were sticking up in every direction. She groaned and then fished a pony tail out of her bag. A messy bun would have to do for now she figured as she put her hair up. She looked at herself in the mirror again. Her clothes were wrinkled, her hair was a mess and her eyes were still puffy from sleep. How can I be the Uniter? She questioned to herself and felt a familiar sting of tears. She was going to succumb to them but someone knocked on the door and she pushed them back. Now was not the time for self-pity. She had to put on a brave face for Valentina and Jasmine. They wouldn't have wanted her to meet the Boston pride looking like she had just faced a hurricane and lost. They would want her standing tall, and that's what Chloe was going to do. So with one last parting glance at the shell shocked girl in the mirror she left the small restroom and returned to her seat, just as Maggie the flight attendant came over the intercom.

"Hello passengers. I hope you had a nice flight and I would like to welcome you to the historic city of Boston. We will be landing in just 2 minutes so please make sure your baggage is secure, you're table is the in the 'down' position, and your seat belt is buckled. Thank you for flying American Airlines." She finished and put down the receiver and began to walk up and down the aisle.

After buckling herself Chloe turned to look out the window for her fist proper glance of the city of Boston. It looked like many other cities just smaller, and everywhere you looked was surrounded by water. "Have you ever been to Boston?" Chloe asked turning to Alek.

"Never actually." He said looking out the window with her. "They say New England is beautiful this time of year, and it should begin to snow within a month or so. Have you ever seen snow?"

"None that I can remember. I suppose I might have seen it when I was younger in the Ukraine, but I don't remember that, and since I've lived in San Francisco my whole life I haven't had the chance." Chloe said.

"Well you are going to see a lot of it here." A man who was sitting in the aisle across from them said. "You take my world. New England has long harsh winters." He told them with a smiled. "You don't like the weather here, just wait a minute. It will change." He said as he laughed at his own joke, and Chloe smiled and laughed along with him for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, though for her it truly was. She realized it was the first time she had laughed since she had died again.

Moments later the plane began its descent and then landed on the runway of Logan airport. "Come on Chloe." Alek said once the plane stopped and had connected to the terminal. Chloe got up and followed Alek off the plane. He walked with an assured and determined stride through the airport, his eyes scanning the crowd constantly.

"Wait." Chloe said. "Don't we have to go get our bags?" She asked as the continued passed baggage claim.

"No." Alek said. "The pride sent someone to get it and have dropped off at the hotel. We just need to find our ride." He said as they walked to the front entrance. Chloe was immediately shocked at how cold it was. This was November for New Englanders? It was colder here than the dead of winter in San Francisco. Chloe made a mental note that she would need some thicker clothes.

On the curb was a man in a black suit standing in front of the limo. On the name card he was holding it said S.F. Party, and Alek walked towards it. "Is that our ride?" Chloe asked scurrying to keep up. He nodded. "What does S.F. party stand for?" She asked.

"San Francisco party." He said simply. "They didn't want to use our names in case a member of the order was here. "

"Oh." Chloe said as they stopped in front of the car. The man holding the name card flashed his eyes to a cat-like green that marked him as Mai and Chloe saw Alek do the same. The man nodded to Alek then turned to bow at Chloe. "Oh really don't do that." She said putting her hands out in front of her. "A 'hey Chloe nice to meet you' would do just as well." He simply nodded and opened the door. Alek stepped inside and Chloe followed. The door was then shut, and the Mai chauffeur walked around to get in the driver seat. In between the two seating areas was a plastic screen to block out noise from the other cabin. "Why was he so formal?" Chloe whispered to Alek.

"You are the Uniter Chloe. The savior of the Mai race. They are going to treat you like it. Not everyone will act like Jasmine and I did. They will be more like Valentina, but even more formal." He explained.

_More formal than Valentina?_ Chloe thought to herself. _That can't be possible. _She hated the idea of everyone treating her like that. At least she still had Alek to treat her like she was a normal person she thought but then reconsidered. The whole trip he had acted as if she were a business partner he had just met, not someone he had been friends and teasing, for a good portion of the past year.

Chloe pushed the thought aside as she looked out the window trying to get a good look at the city of Boston. The harsh industrial looking complexes faded into older looking buildings as they drove down the road. Trees with leaves of orange, red, brown and green clad the trees that were planted on the side walk. "Where are we staying?" Chloe asked Alek.

"The Taj." He said as he turned away from his own window. "One of the best in Boston."

"The Mai do know that I don't need everything top-rate right? I would have been perfectly happy staying in a Marriott or a Hilton." She complained.

"Like I said before Chloe. You are the savior of their race. They _want _you to have the best. Don't throw it back in their face. Oh and here." He said handing her a tan coat that screamed expensive, and with a black dress hat.

"What is this?" Chloe asked.

"You can't go into one of the nicest hotels in the city of Boston looking like you do now. No offense. Put them on." He paused. "Besides I saw how cold you were at the airport. Boston will only be getting colder. You need a proper coat." He said handing her the coat and hat which she put on, and he slipped on a black jacket over his clothes. Chloe couldn't help but notice how hot he looked in the jacket but quickly pushed the thought away. Now was not the time to be checking out Alek, she chided herself as they arrived at the hotel.

The driver walked around to open the limo door and Alek stepped out offering his hand to Chloe, who took it, a little surprised at his formality. She paused to look around at her surroundings. _Oh My God! Is that Burberry?_ She screamed silently as she looked across the street from the hotel. She had to remember to check it out. Not that she could actually buy anything but it would still be fun to look. "Come on Chloe." Alek said tugging at her elbow interrupting her examination of the city.

She smiled at him and then thanked the driver as they began walked to the front door that was being held open by two footmen. Chloe tried to ignore the looks she and Alek were getting from the people on the side walk around them. She even though she heard a camera go off. "Good day." One of the doormen said with a smile that Chloe returned as she and Alek entered the beautiful lobby.

**Okay that was 1600 words. I hope you like it. I chose the Taj as the hotel for Chloe and Alek to stay in because it is the one I am most familiar with myself. The hotel is truly beautiful it is one of my favorite places to stay! Tea there and then shopping along Newbury Street is a great way to spend the day in Boston! So now go review if you want the next chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! This took me a wicked long time to due to lack or reviews on this story and more on my others. Well that school, my horse and an some else's injured horse I taking care of for the owner so yeah I should stop complaining and get on with this. P.S. I would like to dedicate this chapter to **caligurl079 **(that is her youtube name) because without her lovely message this probably would have taken a lot longer to update. So thank you for the wonderful message that made me smile, and hope all of you enjoy this chapter!**

_One of the doormen said with a smile that Chloe returned as she and Alek entered the beautiful lobby._

Chloe and Alek walked into the beautiful lobby of the hotel. Alek made his was purposely to the front desk towing Chloe beside him, who was examining her surroundings with him. While Alek checked in Chloe looked at the space around her. She noted the neutral colored walls and the air of elegance and taste the lobby put forth. The room was grand without coming off as _nouveau riche__**.**_

Chloe decided she liked it very much, but her inspection was cut short when she heard Alek say "One room." Chloe froze. She was going to have to share a room with Alek? Alek who she had somewhat dated but then completely hurt him when he heard she might be in love with another guy? Alek who because of the former reason she couldn't have a normal conversation with? Alek the ridiculously attractive British mai who no matter how many times she told herself to stop checking him out, because he was completely over her, she couldn't convince herself to stop? They were crazy if they thought she was going to be staying in the same room as him. She was preparing her speech about how this was completely unacceptable, when Alek thanked the receptionist, lopping his arm through Chloe's again and pulled her away from the desk and into a waiting elevator. She followed reluctantly and stepped in. The moment the doors closed he dropped her arm, and stepped away. Chloe decided that this might not be the best time to start her argument, so she kept quiet and let the elevator music fill the silence.

By the time the doors opened again Chloe practically jumped out eager to get out of the confined space. "Room 218." Alek said as he exited the elevator. Chloe nodded and set off, Alek at her heels. When they got to the rooms entrance Alek pulled out the key and opened the door revealing a large room that contained a sitting room, bedroom, and two doors that most likely lead to a bathroom and closet.

"Wow." Chloe said as they entered. She was unused to this sort of finery, and didn't like that the mai were wasting this much money to get her this room, but she didn't say it aloud. She didn't need to be lectured by Alek again. She took a tour around the room stopping at the large window that overlooked the Boston Public Gardens. She could see the leaves on the trees turning and falling onto the ground in a blanket of color. "Alek." She said trying to be friendly. "Come look at this view."

He walked over to stand next to her. He looked out silently for a moment. "In a few weeks all the leaves will be gone." He said somberly before turning away. _That went well _Chloe thought to herself. She then figured now was as good a time as any to bring up the one room situation. "So why only one room, surely the mai could have gotten two." She mused.

"And they offered." Alek said simply as he examined the fire place. "But after what happened in San Francisco I wasn't going to let you stay alone in a public hotel, in a city I am do not know." He said tensely. Chloe had forgotten that despite their falling out it was still Alek's job was still to protect her.

"Okay." She said in a small voice, and turned back to her window.

Minutes passed in a tense silence before Alek broke it. "Do you want to order food or rest?" He asked. "We are not meeting with the mai leaders until tomorrow. They wanted us to settle in first."

"Food." Chloe said realizing she was hungry. She hadn't eaten since last night.

Alek nodded and went to the food to order room service, which then arrived 15 minutes later. The pair ate in silence, when they were done Alek took the food outside and placed it by the door for a worker to take away. "You should sleep." Chloe said when he came back in the room. She knew he didn't sleep on the plane, so it had been over a day since he had gotten any. He looked ready to protest. "Seriously. I can take care of myself for a few hours. If anything happens I will wake you up. If not I will wake you in time for dinner." She said rationally and he agreed, but made her promise not to leave the room before laying down on one of the queen beds. Within minutes he was out like a light.

With the time to herself until dinner Chloe took out her laptop to amuse herself. She had considered taking a shower, but dismissed the idea because if someone came to the room she wouldn't be able to hear them. Chloe took the laptop and laid on her own bed and signed into her e-mail. There was one from Amy asking if she was okay. Another one asking where she was. Another one telling her that her Mum had explained where she was, and she wanted to make sure she was okay. Another saying she wanted pictures. And another one that had been sent, Chloe assumed was right before Amy left for school, telling her to call her ASAP. That reminded Chloe that she hadn't turned her phone back on since she got off the plane and did so. There were voice mails from her Mum, Paul and Amy, along with a score of texts. She closed her computer and made her way to the bathroom to call her Mum so she wouldn't wake Alek. She chatted with her for a while assuring she was okay, in one piece, and promised to call her later. She then texted Amy and Paul letting them know she was okay and would talk later, before exiting the bathroom and returning to her computer. She spent the next few hours surfing the web, watching a low budget horror movie on youtube, and researching Boston. Around 7 the hotels phone rang. Chloe moved to answer it, but Alek who had been woken by the ring, beat her to it.

"Bags should be up in the minute." He said. "Wanna get dressed and go to dinner at the hotel's restaurant?" He asked. Chloe noted he was in a better mood now, and was glad for it.

"Sure but I don't have anything that would be acceptable . . ." She trailed off.

"Don't worry. The mai hired someone to buy you some new things." Alek said.

"Oh. Okay then." Chloe responded, and couldn't help the stab of guilt that struck her. "Do you think I could quickly shower?" Chloe asked.

"Sure." Alek said with a slight smile before going to answer the door that the bellhop had just knocked on.

After the clothes were delivered, Chloe grabbed her new bags and went to the large bathroom and quickly showered before picking out a pretty rust colored dress, with a black cashmere sweater and cardigan. Chloe looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled at herself in the clothes that Chloe thought looked like they had come out of a Ralph Lauren catalog. Funny thing was that she was pretty sure the dress had come from there. After slipping on some black flats, and grabbing what she had brought with her to the bathroom she exited the room.

She stopped short when she saw Alek standing just yards away from her. With a white button up shirt that was unbuttoned exposing his bare chest. "Oh God I'm sorry." Chloe fumbled and Alek smirked as she turned around, though she was glad to see Alek's signature smirk back on his face. Well that and how good he looked, but she quickly pushed that away.

"Alright you can turn around now." Alek said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Chloe turned and he was standing where he had been, just this time with the shirt buttoned.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked if you were done." She said quickly.

"No problem." He said with a wave of his hand, as he moved to tie his tie. Chloe noticed he was struggling.

"Here give me that." She said impulsively, as she crossed the room and grabbed it from him.

"You know how to tie a tie?" He asked skeptically. "How?"

"I have Paul as a best friend. You think he knows?" She questioned.

"Good explanation." Alek said, as he looked down at her quickly working the tie. Both mai tried to ignore their proximity to one another.

"There." Chloe said when she had finished, and she gave it one final tug. "You ready?" She asked heading towards the door. Alek nodded and grabbed his coat, and the pair left for dinner.

**How was that? Long enough? That was loads longer than I had thought it would be. Anyways review now if you like. They make for quicker updates.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys there has been very few reviews for this story as of late, and I am sorry to say that if I do not get more then I will probably abandon it because I have other stories that people want to read more. Sorry everyone. If you really want the story to be kept up tell me in a review so I know people actually care about it. Okay now it is time to start!**

_"You ready?" She asked heading towards the door. Alek nodded and grabbed his coat, and the pair left for dinner._

Chloe and Alek took the elevator to the ground floor, and then followed to the signs to the hotels café for dinner. When they arrived a young hostess lead them to their table. Alek, who was playing the role of English gentleman, pulled out Chloe's chair before she sat, and pushed it in for her once she was seated. Chloe smiled. Alek came off so cocky most of the time it was easy to forget that he was one of the sweetest guys she had ever met.

"So what do you think you are going to have?" Chloe asked Alek as she picked up her menu.

"Hmm." Alek said scanning the choices. "I think I will have the chicken, broccoli, ziti, alfreado." He decided.

"Funny that's what I was going to get." Chloe said as she placed her menu down, while Alek motioned for the waiter to take their order.

When the waiter left Chloe looked around for the first time since she arrived in the restaurant. It was done with the same neutral colors as the lobby, and the rest of the hotel she had seen along one wall, large windows looked out onto the street. "So what do you think of Boston?" Chloe asked Alek.

"Well I think it is a lot colder than San Francisco." Alek said, and Chloe agreed. "And while it is older than all of the cities in the U.S. it has nothing on a city in England." Chloe thought about that for a moment. The city of Boston was different than the city she had grown up in. Here the old merged with the new. Buildings that had been built hundreds of years ago now stood in the shadows of the sky scrapers that had sprung up around them. Chloe then imagined England. It had been around for so long that the old most certainly be immersed in the new life of the 21st century. "And lastly I think that it is a good place for a new start." He finished just as the meal came. While they ate Chloe thought over Aleks last line. Massachusetts had always been a place to start over, and to turn your life around. Maybe she could do the same she hoped.

When the pair finished Alek paid the bill using their room key. "Ready to go?" He asked Chloe and she nodded. The food had been great, but she was really looking forward to getting some rest. The past days had been taxing, both emotionally and physically. The mai left the restaurant, and loaded themselves into a waiting elevator. When the bell clicked, and the doors sprung open the two stepped out and headed towards their room. When they were inside Chloe reached for her suitcase pulling out a pair of comfortable, and appropriate pajamas, before ducking into the bathroom. When she was finished Alek, who had also changed into his own pajamas, went to use the bathroom himself.

Twenty minutes later the pair was ready for bed. "Chloe there are mai guards stationed around the hotel, along with inside of it. I am also right here, so if you hear, see or sense anything," He said stressing the last word "you tell me." He said seriously.

"Yes sir." Chloe said trying to get him to relax.

"Chloe I need to know that you will wake me if something happens." He said not giving into her humor.

"I promise." Chloe said seriously, which Chloe assumed he accepted since he turned off the lights and climbed into his own bed.

Chloe followed his lead and laid in her own freshly made bed. She burrowed herself into the mountain of pillows until she was comfortable. "Alek." She said into the darkness, though if she tried she could see everything as clear as though the lights were on. "When do we have to meet the mai leaders tomorrow?" She asked.

"We have a dinner at 7." He informed her. "Why?"

"Can we go for a walk to see the city in the morning?" She asked quietly.

"Sure." He said in a breath and Chloe smiled. Not only did she want to see the city tomorrow but she wanted the chance to talk to Alek about what had happened and try to make it better.

With that thought Chloe closed her eyes, and within moments felt the tug of sleep pulling her away into a blissful sleep.

**What did you think? It was kind of short, but it was only a filler chapter. IF YOU DO WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER OR THE STORY TO CONTINUE YOU HAVE TO TELL ME BECAUSE AS OF RIGHT NOW I AM EITHER NOT GOING TO FINISH IT OR PUT IT OFF UNTIL I HAVE FINISHED ALL MY OTHER STORIES AND THEN MAYBE GO BACK TO IT. So review if you want more, if not then okay . . . **


	7. AUTHORS NOTE: READ FOR SEASON TWO INFO!

**Not actually a chapter sorry guys but I felt the need to announce this. THERE WILL BE NO SEASON TWO FOR THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING. Both Skyler (Chloe) and Ben (Alek) posted this on their Twitters, so it is official. I am sure all of you share my anger. Anyone want to join my riot? Anyways on a somewhat happier note, I will be continuing with this story, so thanks to those who review Next chapter should be up sometime this weekend!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay so I was going to update this tomorrow or later tonight but I was just on Tumblr and I saw a post by 'inferimaster' and my story was mentioned in the post! This made me so happy, so if you are the person behind the post on tumblr you have to tell me so I can thank you! Or if you have a tumblr and want me to follow you tell me I always follow back! Anyways back to the story, and thank you again for the wonderful reviews!**

_ With that thought Chloe closed her eyes, and within moments felt the tug of sleep pulling her away into a blissful sleep._

Chloe woke the next morning when the phone rang for their 8 o'clock wake up call. Alek was the one who answered it; Chloe was not a morning person. She pulled her fluffy pillow over her head and groaned. Because of the time change, and the fact that her body had not adjusted yet, 8 o'clock here was like 5 o'clock back home in San Francisco. She lay in bed for a moment, then heard Alek get up and go into the bathroom. She groaned one more time, but pushed herself up out of bed, and over to the waiting bags of clothes the mai had bought her and picked out an outfit. She had decided to go with a pair of dark wash jeans, that seemed like they wouldn't restrict movement in case she had to run or fight, a plain white long sleeve shirt, black peacoat pair with rust colored beret, and black sneakers.

Alek exited the bathroom now dresses in jeans, and a plain black shirt. "Good morning." Chloe said. Alek nodded and stepped aside for her to use the bathroom. She quickly showered, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. When she left the bathroom, she found Alek lying on his bed using a laptop. "You ready for our walk?" She asked.

"Sure." Alek said closing the computer, and grabbing his coat from the back of a chair. It was the same expensive looking one he had worn when they first came to the hotel. Chloe smiled, picked up her own jacket and followed Alek out the door.

(PAGE BREAK)

When they got outside Chloe was hit with a gust of cold air. She couldn't fathom that Boston was only going to get colder. She pulled the jacket tighter around herself, and turned to Alek. "So I was thinking we could walk in the gardens." She said, and he nodded in agreement then put his hand out in a way that said 'you lead', so Chloe quickly crossed the street to the entrance of the waiting public gardens with Alek at her heels.

The two made small talk at first. Chloe had a plan for what she was going to say but didn't want to spring it upon him too early. "See those people running?" Alek said motioning to a pair of joggers running down a path.

"Yes?" Chloe said.

"I expect that to be you in a few days' time." He said sternly.

"Do I have to run this early?" She whined, though she knew what the answer would be.

"Yes. An assassin won't wait because it is 'too early' for you."

"But it's so cold!" Chloe complained.

"And getting colder." Alek added in. "Besides the cold will get you in better shape. It is harder to take a breath when the air is like this." He said wisely and Chloe muttered an exaggerated 'fine'.

They were silent again, Chloe planning what to say. When they reached a small pond she stopped. They were the only two in the area. "Alek." She said and he paued but did not turn around.

_So here it is._ Alek thought to himself, he had been wondering how long it would take her to have this conversation with him. "Yes." He said acting like he didn't know what was coming as he turned around.

"Look about what happened." She started. "I don't want everything to be awkward and cold between us. It is weird, and honestly it freaks me out to see you so serious all the time." She said. "I'm sorry about what you heard. I don't know if I meant it, and even if I did it doesn't matter now. He's dead." She winced at the last words. Alek eyes darkened. He was getting angry at this point. Her words were echoing the ones she had said that night. "But!" She said quickly putting her hands up in a sign of peace. "I said it before, and I will repeat it now. I was not choosing anyone. I still am not. If I did . . . or do . . . want to be with you." She said a bit more quietly. "It is not because you are a next resort. You have to understand Alek." She said, desperation edging her voice. "Everything is so new, and different. Brian was human something I wanted to hold on to. I think that's what made me like him. Because he was normal." She admitted. She had never said this aloud, but now that she did it made sense. Brian symbolized what she had wanted most; To be human. "But, I had feelings for you too."

"Had?" Alek said speaking for the first time in the conversation.

"Yes. Had." She said. "I don't know what I feel anymore. But I know that I still do care for you, and want to be friends, like we were before. I don't know where it is going to go but I want to start over. "She paused. "If that is alright with you . . ." When Alek didn't answer Chloe said, "I'm done." Hoping he would fill the space with his own thoughts.

"Sure. Friends." Alek said. It wasn't what he hoped for, but it some ways it was. Starting over with Chloe meant that he got to see if Chloe actually wanted him, not the also-ran him, since she couldn't have Brian.

Chloe's face showed her relief at his answer. "Thank God." She muttered, and saw him smirk. _God how she had missed that smirk._ She stuck her hand out for him to shake as if they were closing a deal. He shook her hand, and met her eyes. She smiled, and their hands dropped. The two teenage mai, now alone in the world, save for the person next to them, looked out over the water. "Can we go get breakfast now?" Chloe asked, breaking the silence.

Alek laughed, but complied, realizing he was hungry too. And so they set back chatting free and easily, as they hadn't in what felt like months.

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the wicked long update time! Been kind of busy, but here you go. (P.S. Any PJO fans out there read Son of Neptune? I finished the night it came out and still cannot get over the cliff hanger ending!)**

_Alek laughed, but complied, realizing he was hungry too. And so they set back chatting free and easily, as they hadn't in what felt like months._

Chloe and Alek walked into the small café that sat centered in a row of high end shops. Inside smartly dressed people waited for their morning coffee, while waitresses in white tops, and black aprons brought meals to the various tables. "Pick a table." Alek said to Chloe.

She nodded and picked one by the window that had a nice view of the street. "This fine?" She asked as she sat down.

"Perfect." Alek said and Chloe smiled.

Once they were seated a waitress with dark brown hair came to take their orders. "Hi, I'm Tori." She said in a perky voice as she looked over Chloe and Alek, her gaze lingering on the latter. "What can I get for you today?" She asked.

"Umm." Chloe said calling her attention from Alek to herself. She hated to admit it, but she didn't like this pretty girl checking Alek out. "I will have a bagel, and some tea please."

Tori jotted down Chloe order, and turned to Alek, her friendly smile had been replaced with a more flirtatious one. "And for you?" She asked.

"Same as her." He said simply. Chloe was happy he hadn't reciprocated the girls flirting. That would have just made her annoyed, and her being annoyed would not be a good way to start off the 'fresh start'.

"Alright." The waitress said, though her smile had fallen a little as she walked away behind the counter. Chloe could hear her telling her friend about the 'super-hot British guy by the window'. From behind her, Chloe sensed their gazes fall on Alek, and she let out a small laugh.

"Something funny king?" Alek asked her.

"Do girls always do that to you everywhere you go?" She asked.

"Jealous?" Alek teased.

"No. I just think that its obnoxious. Especially when you are with another girl." She said, and Alek raised an eye brow.

"With another girl?" He prompted.

"Not in that way." Chloe said hastily. "I know we are not together but it could look like it . . . and if we were I wouldn't like it . . ."

"Chloe?" Alek said interrupting her ramble. "Ever heard the expression 'when you're in a whole stop digging'?" He asked and Chloe was silent as she blushed.

The pair was quiet for a minute or two until their food came, which they ate quickly. "This is so good!" Chloe said as she took a bite of the bagel.

"I think their freshly baked." Alek said agreeing as he finished off his own bagel, and waited for Chloe to be done with hers. When they had both eaten Alek asked, "So what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?"

"Liberty walk?" Chloe asked and the two set off.

_QUESTION FOR ALL OF THE READERS: What is your favorite book/series? I need a new book to read so I would appreciate some titles! Thank you!_

**Sorry it was really short, but I am not sure if anyone is still with the story. If anyone is the next chapter will be the meeting with the mai. **


End file.
